


Nuclear

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Androids, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Death, Fighting, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Guns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tragedy, learning to adapt, more will be added once I continue the 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: His heart fluttered, looking towards Kuroo, seeing a soft smile on his partners face as he sat down next to him.  “You did it,” he whispered, placing his hand on the older’s thigh.“Yeah, I did,” Kuroo smiled leaning over, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek.





	Nuclear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave the chapter number blank, because it's either going to be 2 or 3 chapters long lol. Maybe more depending on how much I keep writing for it.
> 
> I had an idea and I'm just going to run with it and see where it takes us. There's probably mistakes but that's okay.
> 
> You can find me on my tumblrs: lilserket and lilserketfics

“Careful, there might be aliendroids’ in this building,” Akaashi spoke through his gas mask, gun held firmly in his hands as the other kicked down the door, they were searching for resources to take back to their hideout, having run low on everything they had.  He only had a few bullets left. He knew Kuroo was in worse shape. He eye’d the other’s tattered and bloody clothes through his goggles, following him inside the building.

 

“If there are any then we can just kill them like the others,” Kuroo spoke, voices muffled by the mask, using his gun to poke around the dusty debri on the ground.  A shuffling noise down the hall causing them to stop in their tracks. He held up his gun, hearing the younger behind him cock his gun. Aliendroids’ weren’t easy to kill, depending on the kind, more were more like androids than alien’s.  Those seemed to be the more superior kind. He’s heard talks of the more alien kind hiding with humans, killing them or using them to attract the droids. His eyes scanned the hallway, slowly taking a step forward. Nothing.

 

Their footsteps were light on the ground as the duo made their way further into the building.  Another sound making them go still. He could feel Akaashi move closer to him as the banging noise came from under them.  

 

“It’s under us, we should leave,” Akaashi frowned under his mask, gun pointed at the ground.  The sound getting louder, as if it was fighting down there. 

 

“Could be other humans, we did find a trail of footsteps in the dirt,”  Kuroo pointed out, walking towards a door. They just needed to find supplies, then they could leave.  “Come on,” he whispered, opening the door to the room. 

 

Jackpot.

 

He stared at the cabinets, walking over to them, turning towards his partner as the other moved to one of the desks, rummaging through it.  “I’ve found bullets,” he said aloud, finding a backpack hanging from a hook. “There’s medical supplies here too,” he grinned zipping the backpack back up before taking it off the hook and onto his back.

 

“Batteries, still in the packets,” Akaashi called out, tossing them onto the dusty desk, he pulled out papers, searching for more.  The desk was a dud aside from the battery packet. “Here, we can put it in the bag,” he added picking them up, as the older walked over to him, allowing him to throw the packet into the bag.  “We still need to find canned food, or an animal to hunt.”

 

“That’s the harder part, if only the damn aliendroids were edible,” Kuroo huffed, a loud bang and the floor breaking outside causing the two to duck down under the desk.  He looked at his partner, just barely seeing his wide eyes as they pulled out their guns. They could hear the footsteps, metal scraping against the floor. His heart pounded against his chest.  There was a press against his back, knowing Akaashi was against him. He could almost feel the younger’s own heart beat. 

 

The ground began to shake as the aliendroid moved down the hallway.  He moved, pressing them closer to the desk as the mechanical spider like droid with a human like face mask peered into the room.  

 

God, let it not come in. 

 

If only their prayers were heard.  Kuroo held his gun tightly as a horrible screech sounded into the room, the desk smashed off of them.  He was quick, turning around, gun shooting at the aliendroid, his bullets ricocheting off the armored pieces, his bullet needed to pierce the wires between the joints.  He yelled as it crawled closer, twisting around, hitting his bullets with the armor.

 

“Kuroo!” Akaashi yelled, leaving the backside of his partner, hearing the empty clicking of a gun.  “Run, we have to run!” he screamed as his partner scurried to his feet as the spider like aliendroid jumped at the older, barely missing as he leaped out of the way, rolling on the ground before getting up.  

 

They moved to run down the way they came only to find the hole in the ground.  “We have to find another way,” the younger panicked, running the other direction, deeper into the building.

 

“We need to find cover!” Kuroo yelled looking back, the aliendroid slowly crawling out of the room, another screeching sound following.  “It’s coming!” he shouted as they turned down a different hallway. 

 

“Take my gun!” the younger yelled looking back at his partner.

 

“No you need it!”

 

“It’s the only one loaded! Take it Tetsurou!” Akaashi yelled tossing the gun at him.

 

The older cursed as he caught the gun in his hands.  “How many shots are left?” he asked slowing down as they came to another hole in the ground.  It was to kill or be killed.

 

“Three,” the younger told him, staring down into the hole.  There was a basement, but would they be stuck in the basement if they fell? This building was already crumbling, if it fell they would be buried alive.  He listened as the gun fired. 

 

One.

 

Another shot.

 

Two.

 

Last shot.

 

Three.

 

There was a loud bang on the ground as he turned to look.  The aliendroid was on the ground, multiple arms twitching as it died. 

 

“It was making too much noise, we need to get out of here,” Kuroo breathed out, clutching the gun to his chest.  

 

“We should reload our guns first, we can jump the window and escape that way,”  Akaashi nodded towards the window. They didn’t find food, but they could make do with what little they had.  He looked back at his partner, watching as he took out the bullets from the bag he had found, popping the rounds into their guns.  He took his back, placing it over his shoulder as he approached the broken window, glass cracking under his worn shoes. He waited for Kuroo to finish loading his gun before placing his worn gloved hands on the windowsill, careful of what little glass was left there before pushing himself out, back onto the dusty ground of the fallen city they once lived in peacefully.  

 

“Our poor Tokyo,” Kuroo breathed out, watching as a building in the distance fell down, mixed screams of humans and aliendroids, crushed to death.  “We need to get back to our hideout,” he pressed, placing his hand over Akaashi’s, holding it tightly as they made their way down the dusty road. That was what was odd about the aliendroids, you were safer wondering the streets in daylight.  They seemed to not like the sun, but most of the buildings were crawling with them, building down below. Making an underground utopia for themselves. 

 

“All we can do is survive,” Akaashi whispered, his hand tightening over his partners, dust blowing in the wind, his stomach growling.  There wasn’t a warning when the attack happened. Nothing could prepare them that their friends and family would be dead or seperated and the city in ruins all in one night.  He stared up at the red sky caused by the dirt in the air. What will become of them once the aliendroids become settled? 

 

They stopped, the older frowning under his gasmask.  “Was the rock like that when we left?” he asked, the flat rock covering the hole to their hideout ajar.  

 

“It must have been, we should be more careful.”

 

Kuroo pushed the rock off the hole to the bomb shelter.  He waited for his partner to climb down before starting down the ladder, pushing against the rock, placing it back ontop of the hole as he descended the rest of the way down.  He turned towards the younger, watching him remove his hood before ripping the gas mask off his head, taking a deep breath in. Even scratched up, Akaashi was still beautiful. He pulled his own hood down, messy black hair sticking up worse once he got the gas mask off, his bangs slowly falling into his eye.  

 

Akaashi looked back towards the older, the dim light showing his face, soft in the light. He could see the scar on his lip where a aliendroid had gotten him with his mask off.  There was so much blood, he didn’t know if it would ever heal up. His stomach rumbled again, a slight blush on his face as his partner grinned at him as he turned, walking deeper into the shelter, their hideout.  

 

“We don’t have much food, it has to last us till tomorrow when we can go out again,” the older sighed, walking behind the younger.  He didn’t even know how much food they had left, how much water. They’ll need to find clean water again since the building they were getting it from toppled over a few days ago.  He looked around, nothing seemed out of place, he must have not placed the rock back over correctly. His eye’s trailed over towards his partner, watching him take off the layers of clothes until he was in just his pants and tattered shirt.  He watched him sit down next to the pile of bags, rumaging through them until he found a can.

 

“Chicken, already cooked and canned,” Akaashi looked back towards Kuroo, holding up the can.  “We can save the rest if we split this, it’s big enough for two right?”

 

Wrong.  They both knew better that it wasn’t enough.

 

“Yeah, we can share that tonight,”  Kuroo’s lips nearly cracked as he smiled wide, face almost faltering as he reached down, taking the can from his partner.  He set it down on the ground near another set of bags until he found a knife, digging it into the can until it popped open.  The can’s lid rolling off to the other side of the shelter. He turned, looking up at the younger sat down in front of him, the can in the middle.  He stared at the water bottle in his hand, placing it down next to the can. 

 

“It’s better than nothing,” Akaashi reminded, keeping his eyes on the food, the smell of chicken making him want to gag with how strong it was.  Instead he held his breath the best he could, reaching forward to take a piece, placing it into his mouth. Thankful that it wasn’t rotten. There were times where they had to eat borderline rotten food.  He scrunched up his nose at the thought.

 

“Is it that bad?” the older chuckled as he ate a piece, half expecting it to be bad.  “It’s not bad, why the face?”

 

“I thought about the time we ate rotten beef,” the younger responded as he took the water bottle, drinking a little bit of it before putting it back.  

 

Kuroo scrunched up his nose.  “I didn’t want to remember that,” he groaned, hesitating on putting the chicken into his mouth again, but did anyways.  Still tasted good. He sighed in relief at the salty taste, watching his partner eat more. “Do you think we should search for other surviving humans? Take them in?”

 

“It would be cramped, more people to feed, they could cause issues,” Akaashi reasoned as the can emptied, pushing it off to the side as he crawled closer to the older.  “I like that it’s just us,” his voice low, pressing a hand against his partner’s chest, pushing the tattered vest off his shoulder’s, pleased when the other allowed him to take it off as he moved onto his lap, straddling it.  He felt Kuroo’s hands move to his hips as his own hands found their way to the older’s face as he leaned down, kissing him hard, desperate, as if it would be the last time.

 

He sucked in a breath as his partner bit his bottom lip before trailing his mouth down, under his jaw, biting and sucking at the skin there.  “Kuroo…” 

 

“Say my name,”  Kuroo growled against the younger’s next, teeth raking against his skin.

 

“Tetsurou,”  Akaashi groaned, grinding his hips down against the older’s crotch, feeling the hardening dent in his pants, matching his.  

 

“I want to fuck you so bad,” the older hissed at the tightness of his pants as the younger grinded against him.  “If it was sanitary, if we were clean, I would take you right now,” he groaned, stilling his partner’s hips. He pushed him back just enough so he could take hold of Akaashi’s zipper, pulling it down before pushing his pants down, watching as the younger took his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, leaving him in just his tattered shirt.  Kuroo bit his lower lip as he unzipped his own pants, pulling them down, letting his cock free as he got onto his knees. “Remove your shirt and come here,” he commanded, lifting his shirt, revealing his scars and fresh cuts, compared to the younger’s nearly unmarked skin, aside from a deep scar in his side. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes watched Akaashi move towards him, like an animal eyeing his prey.  If only he could devour his partner whole. Instead he pressed their bodies together.  Pulling him into a kiss as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly, smirking when the younger lightly thrust his cock into his hand.  “Someone’s worked up,” he teased against Akaashi’s mouth, kissing him before he could reply, his hand on their cocks tightening as he sped up. He didn’t want this moment to end, but he was tired, and the act of sex, even if it was just a hand job made it hotter in the hideout.

 

Their breaths came out hard and ragged as they chased their orgasm’s.  The older’s hand moving faster as the younger held onto him tighter, hot breath coming out in pants against his neck until they both came.  Kuroo breathed hard, his hand a mess as Akaashi leaned against him. “I need to clean my hand,” he breathed out, his partner nodding, pressing off of him, finding his clothes, only putting his shirt and underwear back on.

 

“It’s hot,” Akaashi complained, moving the bags on the ground, using them as a pillow.

 

“That happens when you’re sexually active underground,” Kuroo chuckled, finding one of his old shirts, wiping the cum from his hand before putting his own shirt and underwear back on.  He crawled over to where his partner was, laying down beside him. They stared at each other, Kuroo reaching out his hand, brushing the younger’s cheek. “What if we jump start a vehicle and leave Tokyo, they’re could be a whole human civilization out there still.”

 

Akaashi frowned, placing a hand on top of the older’s.  “If the vehicle runs out of gas, then what?” 

 

“Then we walk, or not take the vehicle and find another.”

 

“I doubt we’ll have luck.”

 

“We can still try,”  Kuroo sighed pulling his hand away as he turned to lay on his back.  “I try to think positive, if we didn’t, don’t you think we’d give up on living right now?” he stared up at the ceiling, listening to the other rustle around, back turned towards him.

 

“Sometimes I wonder, if we’re better off dead.”

 

* * *

 

They had pressed further into Tokyo, blood splattered across the streets, body parts spread over the dusty roads. It wasn’t an unusual sight anymore.  “There’s a market up here,” Akaashi pointed out, remembering the street they were on. “There might still be something left inside it.” 

 

“It’ probably infested with aliendroids,”  Kuroo frowned, adjusting his mask as they walked to the front of the building, there were cracks in the window and the door was open but other than that, it seemed to have survived the fall of Tokyo.  He moved closer to the door, peaking in. There was still food on the shelves, he couldn’t see the coolers in the back. “Come on,” he whispered stepping into the market store, he could hear his partner moving in behind him.  

 

They stayed quiet, separating from each other.  The older heading towards the back of the store, the younger staying closer to the front, grabbing the canned food, knowing they were preserved and good to eat.

 

Akaashi moved down another section, jumping back.  An aliendroid was laying on the ground unmoving. He stared at it’s multiple arms, slowly moving around it.  It was dead, it couldn’t hurt him. He gazed at it one last time before turning his attention to the shelves, holding his bag open, it was starting to get too full.  He gasped as one of the cans fell, trying to keep it from hitting the ground to no avail. 

 

It happened quickly, a hand going around his ankle as he was lifted into the air.  “Kuroo!” he screamed as the Aliendroid tossed him through the window, landing outside, his body rolling hard against the dust and debris.  He coughed, laying on the ground as he slowly got back up, turning his attention to the market as shots rung out. He could hear his partner shouting as he drug himself to his feet, limping as he grabbed his gun.  

 

He stilled seeing the aliendroid holding Kuroo in the air, another hand holding him, as if it was going to rip him apart.  “Leave him alone!” Akaashi yelled pulling out his gun as the mechanical creature turned just as he fired, bullet going straight into the neck of wires, blood spraying out of it as it dropped his partner.  He held his gun tight as Kuroo picked up his things, rushing towards him.

 

“It’s still alive, that thing is still alive,” Kuroo panicked as the aliendroid picked itself back up, shaking itself off.  “We have to run,” his heart racing as they turned, running from the market. He looked back watching as the mechanical creature crawling from the store.

 

“It came outside,”  Akaashi shrieked as they ran, the aliendroid chasing after them, a bloody trail leaking behind it.  “How did it come outside, the sun’s out!” he ran, jumping over fallen debris, his body screaming in pain from the nasty throw from earlier.  

 

“We just need to make it back to the hideout, it can’t fit into the hole!”  The older yelled, turning to shoot at the aliendroid, slowing it down a little as it climbed over the larger pieces of debris.  “Come on, come on, come on,” he chanted, the rock on top of their hideout getting closer, frowning when the hole was already uncovered.  

 

“Something’s in there,” The younger panicked as they got closer.

 

“Just jump.”

 

“But!”

 

“Do it!”

 

Akaashi closed his eyes as he jumped into the hole, hand catching the ladder just before he hit the ground, jumping the rest of the way down.  He moved as his partner jumped inside, the creature screeching outside, clawing at the ground. He watched as Kuroo rose his gun, shooting up the hole, the creature screeching, blood dripping down the ladder before there was a thud.

 

“It’s dead,” Kuroo whispered, as they took off their hoods and masks, now hearing a noise clearly.  He held his gun close.

 

“It sounds like they’re crying,” The younger whispered as they walked cautiously into the bomb shelter.  Akaashi froze at the body curled up in the corner, another body in their arms. He could see the shake of their shoulders as they hugged the other body closer.  Was the other person dead? “Hey,” he spoke aloud, seeing the barrel of Kuroo’s gun in his side vision.

 

“Please don’t kill us! We did nothing wrong!” the figure cried out, hugging the body closer, reaching for the nearly lifely hand, squeezing it tightly.  

 

“Is he injured?  We have medical supplies,”  Akaashi moved to step closer, but his partner pulled him back.  The hesitation made his stomach sink, what if this was a trap.

 

“He’s almost out of energy, I have to help him, I have to save him,” the figure spoke through his tears as he lifted his head, glowing green aliendroid eyes meeting, cool gray and hazel human eyes, a gunshot ringing through the bomb shelter as the aliendroid pressed against his partner.  “Please! Please, we did nothing wrong! My partner, my love is dying!”

 

“Tetsurou,”  Akaashi stared at his own partner, watching him aim the gun.

 

“How do we know you aren’t tricking us,”  Kuroo growled staring at the glowing green eyes.

 

“Because those Aliendroids up there attack us too! They attack us and take our energy, we’re nothing but batteries to them, the drain us until we’re dead, and then you human’s kill us too!  We just want to live a happy life on a planet we were forced on! We didn’t choose to come here!” The aliendroid yelled at the human’s, watching as the one holding the gun lowered it, the other, stepping forward, he held his partner closer, feeling weak hands grip his torn clothes.

 

Akaashi’s heart ached, seeing the desperation in the aliendroid’s eyes.  “I’m sorry, we just thought you were all the same, just different kinds,” he whispered, moving closer.  “What do you mean by battery?” he questioned, kneeling down on the ground close to the aliendroid but giving enough space for them to have their space.

 

“Those aliendroids up there are upper class on our planet, we are nothing but peasants to them, they kidnap us, and drain us to make them stronger, make them live longer, we’re nothing but batteries,” the aliendroid explained as he looked at his lover, then back.  “My eyes are green, my power is all the way up, but his…” he trailed off, slowly moving away, revealing his partner’s tired red eyes. “His power is low, if I didn’t save him in time...he would be nothing but a shell...I almost lost my lover, but now he’s in such a weak state and I can’t charge him.”

 

Akaashi looked back at Kuroo, watching the older rub the back of his neck.  “Why can’t you charge him?” he asked, turning his attention back to the aliendroid.

 

“His censor was ruptured during the attack...I don’t have the tolls to fix it.”

 

“And if you can fix it? How would he charge?”

 

“I would give him some of mine until we go home and charge in our ports.”

 

“Where is home?”  Kuroo spoke up, walking over to the aliendroids, kneeling down next to Akaashi, his hand finding the youngers, he watched as the green eyes followed before looking back at him.

 

“Home is underground, we live underground, while the high ones live on top of us, home is where those moving subways are.”

 

The older human knitted his eyebrows together.  “Moving?”

 

“Oh yes, we turned underground into our own city, we live on electricity so we connected the energies down there and made our own system, though food is scarce, there is running water too from beneath the earth, there are other humans down there as well.”

 

Kuroo frowned, looking over towards Akaashi.  “I thought you lived on electricity, so why do you need to find food down there?” he asked looking back at the aliendroid.

 

“Because we are like you, we need food, not just electricity, we are more alien than droid like those up top, we bleed just like you, when those aliendroid drain us, they are taking our blood, but our blood has little nanobits in it, which is what they need to survive.”

 

“And they’re killing humans because?”

 

“For sport.”

 

“Ah,” kuroo muttered, his eyes moving towards the aliendroid in the other’s arms, he looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes, two toned hair a mess.  “Do you two have names?”

 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Bokuto spoke with a smile as he moved the other around so he was sitting in his lap, head resting against his shoulder, hair falling over his face.  “This is Kozume Kenma, but he just goes by Kenma...we’ve been lovers since before we were forced to this planet,” his face softening at the mention of the aliendroid in his arms.  “And you two?”

 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, this is my partner, Kuroo Tetsurou,”  Akaashi give a small smile, relaxing a little more knowing that the two aliendroids were harmless.  He gave a gentle squeeze to Kuroo’s hand. 

 

Kuroo stared down at their joined hands.  “You said his censor was ruptured during the attack?  I went to school for computer engineering, I might be able to help,” he told Bokuto, watching the aliendroid’s eyes light up even more.

 

“Kenma, did you hear that?  Kuroo’s going to fix you!”

 

“Mm, not broken,” Kenma’s voice was quiet, the two human’s straining to hear his quiet voice, his head lifting to look at the humans, his hair falling back over his face.

 

Akaashi smiled more when the other aliendroid finally showed some force of life.  “So you can talk with low power.”

 

“Think of it as being sick, like, almost on your deathbed sick, Kenma can talk, but his movements are slow and tired,”  Bokuto explained, watching Kuroo move closer to him. “Ah, his censor is right...here,” he moved the strands of blond hair away from the aliendroid’s neck, a tear in the flesh, small electric currents sparking out of it where the blood was seen.  

 

It was fascinating.  “I don’t think it’s badly damaged, really if I just sew his skin together I think the will heal on its own, surely you guys are capable of healing and repairing this area,” Kuroo moved to their hoard of bags, looking for any sewing supplies.  Ah. He pulled out a container of needles and thread. It wasn’t sanitary, it probably wasn’t even safe to use this as stitches but it’ll have to make do. 

 

Akaashi sat back, watching his partner ask the Aliendroid to place the one named Kenma on the ground, it would be steadier that way.  “It’s going to hurt,” he commented Bokuto looking over at him. “Or are you going to tell me you can’t feel pain.”

 

“No, we can feel pain just like you, but being drained of your energy hurts worse than a little stab,”  Bokuto looked back down at his lover, there were cuts going around his face where the higher aliendroids had latched onto him, the sharp spikes holding you there while your life drained was a pain unimaginable.  

 

“Ah,” Kenma breathed out as the needle pierced his skin.

 

Kuroo nearly jumped at the small amount of electricity pricking him, it didn’t hurt.  It felt almost relaxing, like it was relaxing his fingers, but he wasn’t prepared for it.  He apologized, sticking the needle in and out of the aliendroid’s skin, sewing the incision shut.  “You’ll be able to recharge soon, as long as your body can repair itself, which how will you recharge him, his circuit is in his neck.”

 

The other aliendroid blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.  “We’re able to recharge each other, if I put my mouth on his neck, ah...it feels really good, even if my own energy drains, since it isn’t forced,”  Bokuto told them watching the human snap the thread with his fingers.

 

“If it is anything like that tingling feeling your lover shocked me with, then I bet your lips feel nice,”  The older human spoke, his eyes snapping up realizing he said it outloud. “Sorry.”

 

“It does though! And for human’s to never experience the feeling, I bet you’re curious,”  Bokuto grinned looking between the two humans. “Akaashi is your lover though, and I don’t want to cause issues.”

 

“Lover?” Akaashi spoke up, his eyebrows raising.  “Oh no, we aren’t...we’re just partners, with benefits,” he looked between the aliendroid and Kuroo.

 

“But you hold hands,” the aliendroid tilted his head, stroking a hand through Kenma’s hair, the other aliendroid seeming to have fallen asleep.  “And you have a bruise under your jaw to small to be hit by an aliendroid,” he pointed out at the human.

 

The younger held his hand over his neck, shooting a look at his partner.  “Yes, and we’re just partners.”

 

“Not lovers?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Akaashi could have laughed at the question, relationships weren’t something you thought of when you faced the apocalypse.  “Maybe if your kind didn’t destroy our planet to ruins then we would be lovers,” he watched the aliendroid frown, the one he thought was asleep, slowly lifting himself up on to his arms.  A chill went up his spine as glowing red eyes peered through the dirty two toned hair.

 

“Our kind, did nothing to your planet, those droids did, don’t compare us to them,” Kenma gritted out, slowly moving to stand, despite his lovers protest.  “If Koutarou and I can be lovers through this time, then you have no excuse,” he stepped towards the human, wobbling before falling back down, the older alien catching him.

 

“Kenma, don’t push yourself...maybe humans are more different than we thought,”  Bokuto’s voice was softer when he held the younger alien, as if the other turned the dial on him.

 

“But you openly talked about kissing me when you have a lover,”  Kuroo countered staring at the two aliendroids. “Aren’t you mad he’d even suggest kissing another?”

 

The younger aliendroid sighed placing his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder.  “There are times when I cannot give what Koutarou wants, sometimes he’s too hard when I don’t want it to be, he wants to be controlled, he wants to be spoiled, if another can give him what he wants, then that’s fine, at the end of the day, Bokuto’s back with me, his arms wrapped around me,” he told them raising his hand, the older aliendroid grabbing it, squeezing it tightly.

 

“Maybe you guys should explore each other more, and explore others, you can kiss me if you want to give it a try,”  Bokuto grinned wide looking between the two humans.

 

“You just want kisses,” Kenma muttered watching his lover pout.

 

“Because you’re too tired to give any…”

 

“I want to sleep,” the younger spoke quietly, exhausted from the day’s events.

 

“Wait,”  Kuroo stopped them before the tired aliendroid could crawl somewhere else.  “Are you hungry? Won’t food help recharge you?”

 

“Our bodies are more complicated than that, the food doesn’t replace our missing nanobits,” the older aliendroid replied, watching the younger crawl towards the wall before laying on the ground.  “I am hungry though, when I looked yesterday in here you guys didn’t have much though.”

 

“So someone did break into our hideout,” Akaashi frowned his hands fidgeting.  

 

“I needed an emergency safe spot, just encase Kenma and I’s mission for food failed and as you can see,”  Bokuto turned, looking towards Kenma. “Our mission failed,” he added turning back to the humans.

 

“We got enough today, we can share,” the younger human moved, remembering the backpack on his back, placing it on the ground in front of them, he opened it revealing different canned food.  “I dropped some though when we were attacked,” he frowned, they could have used those extra cans.

 

“You did well Akaashi,” Kuroo smiled him and Bokuto crawling to the bag.  He lifted the cans out, setting them in the middle. “How are you though, that aliendroid threw you through a window,” his smile faltering as Bokuto turned towards his partner.

 

“I’m sore...but I’ll be fine...the dust helped the fall,” Akaashi stared at the cans, picking one he wanted, pushing it towards his partner, silently asking him to open it, feeling the eyes on him.

 

They fell into silence, Kuroo grabbing his knife, opening the cans of food.  He looked over towards Kenma, seeing his tired glowing red eyes. Slowly he got up from the ground, bringing two cans with him, sitting down.  “I know you’re tired but you should eat too, food must help something for you if you need it,” he placed the can down, reaching out to help the aliendroid up, the same shocking, tingling feeling back on his hands.

 

“We need the nutrients,” Kenma answered simply, taking the can, his eyes trained downward, hoping the human would leave him alone, instead he picked up his can, eating with him.  

 

They ate in silence for the most part.  Bokuto would strike up a small conversation with Akaashi, who would include Kuroo, but Kenma stayed silent, laying back down once he was done with the food, pushing the can away.  

 

“Where is your home exactly, how far away is it?”  Akaashi asked, watching his partner get up from where he sat, collecting their trash as he set it off to the other side of the bomb shelter.

 

Bokuto hummed, thinking of where they were now.  “It’s a ten minute walk to the underground stairs, we’ll be going back once morning hits,” he told them looking between the two humans.  “You can come with us, it’s safer down there than up here.”

 

Kuroo stared down at the aliendroid, looking towards his partner.  “I think that’s something we need to talk about,” he replied, receiving a small nod from the younger. 

 

“Yeah, you guys talk about it,” the aliendroid stood, dusting off his ragged clothes.  He turned, walking towards his lover, sitting down, pulling the alien into his lap.

 

Akaashi almost averted his eyes watching the two.  He watched as Bokuto moved Kenma’s hair from his neck, revealing the stitches before leaning down, kissing the area.  He could see the electricity passing between them. “It worked?” he questioned, seeing the aliendroid look towards him, once green eyes now yellow before leaning away from the younger, once tired red eyes, now tired yellow.  His heart fluttered, looking towards Kuroo, seeing a soft smile on his partners face as he sat down next to him. “You did it,” he whispered, placing his hand on the older’s thigh.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Kuroo smiled leaning over, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek.  He pulled back enough for the younger to turn, their lips meeting briefly. “We should go with them, take the chance.”

 

The younger opened his eyes, looking at the older’s hazel one.  There is nothing they could lose, they couldn’t live in a hole forever.   “Alright, we’ll go.”


End file.
